


The Things We Do For Love

by WhimsyAndMalice



Series: ZITTENS [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyAndMalice/pseuds/WhimsyAndMalice
Summary: He swore he couldn't do any more or go any farther but there wasn't anything he would deny his love.
Relationships: Viktor Krum/Percy Weasley
Series: ZITTENS [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797385
Comments: 16
Kudos: 25
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	The Things We Do For Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frumpologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/gifts).



“Viktor, I’m sorry. I can’t do this anymore. I just need to sleep, I need you to let me be the weak one for once, just for tonight I need your strength to be what keeps us going, just for tonight, I need you to be the one that keeps us safe. Can you do that for me please my love? Can you do that for us?”

Viktor stared at his lover, the pain clearly etched across his pale freckled face. It tore him up inside even as the thought of having to stay up and keep watch made him more tired than he ever thought he could be, his limits long since broken. With a strength he didn’t know he had, he pulled himself up and stood, doing his best to hide his pain from the red haired man leaning against the wall. He bent down and laid a kiss on his love’s forehead, for the love of this man he would stand watch and he would defend them from the Zittens even if it meant his death. "I love you more than life itself Percy Veasley, there is nothing I vould not do for you. No matter vat."


End file.
